Laundry Mat
by MetrionZinthos
Summary: A Paranoid Tweek. A Shirtless Craig. And A Laundry Mat. Maybe doing the laundry wasn't such a bad idea afterall....Creek! :D


**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own South Park…growl**

A/N: My first Creek fic. I just hope it doesn't suck.

This came to me when watching the music video for "Hey Juliet" by LMNT, which takes place in a laundry mat, oh, and listening to 'One Week' by the Barenaked Ladies after.

" _I have a history of taking off my shirt _"

------------------------

"TWEEK, GET THE LAUNDRY TO THE MAT" Tweek Tweak's mother yelled up to her fourteen year old son.

"B-but what's wrong with the laundry m-machine?" Tweek twitched, and came out of his room to shout at his mom.

"It's broken!"

"B-but m-mom! What if I get kid-kidnapped?!?!" the twitching boy, twitched and awful 'what if's flooded his mind.

"TWEEK!" his mom yelled in a persuasive tone, and Tweek reluctantly obliged, still twitching as he took the basket of clothes. '_Oh Jesus! What if the gnomes come when I'm not looking and take the clothes? What if I get mistaken for Kenny, and die? Oh Jesus, the pressure!'_ He attempted to push the bad thoughts aside, but he failed. He also realized that only two things could stop the thoughts. And since his best friend (and long time crush), Craig, was not around, Tweek would have to resort to coffee, which he was used to. Grabbing a cup of fresh coffee out of the kitchen, Tweek hoped to everything good in mankind, that he would not spill the coffee on the clothes. Although, that wouldn't do much, since the clothes was already dirty. Tweek cautiously made his way out of his house, carrying his cup of coffee, and basket of clothing.

_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!_

When Tweek arrived at the laundry mat, and deposited his family's clothing into a washing machine, one of his fears had been released. But when a familiar voice called out his name, Tweek regained more than a few fears.

"Ack!" The paranoid teen turned around to face his "attacker", and subconsciously spilled coffee on the "attacker", which caused Tweek to receive a subconscious middle finger from his best friend.

"O-oh Jesus! I'm s-sorry Craig!" the spilling accident caused the blond teen to flush, and Craig silently laughed at his attitude.

"No, it's okay," Tweek looked at his best friend, unsure, "I promise! I'm at a laundry mat Tweek! I'll just put my shirt in a washer along with all this other clothes." Craig gestured to the small amount of clothes in his hands. Tweek nodded, relieved that his crush did not hate him, but then Tweek realized that Craig was going to take his shirt off.

Craig.

His crush.

Was going to take his shirt.

_Off._

"Uh-uhh-uh,"

"What Tweek?"

"Clothes..i have…over..there," Tweek randomly pointed off, away from where he was standing with Craig. Craig cracked a grin, and nodded.

"Yes, I was guessing that was the reason you here." Tweek nodded again, and went to his clothes. As much as he would like to see Craig without a shirt on, he didn't want Craig to feel uncomfortable or anything. '_What if he catches me staring? What if he calls me a fag and then he'll never be my friend again? Inngh!' _Once again, Tweek's paranoid thoughts had come back, but when Tweek looked at Craig, they immediately calmed. Seeing Craig taking his shirt off, was almost like Craig was in some JC Penny commercial. Craig put his shirt, along with the small amount of clothes, into a washer, to wash. He caught Tweek looking at him, and smiled, causing Tweek, for the second time in five minutes, to blush.

When he saw his best friend coming over to him, Tweek widen his eyes, and pretended to look busy. Which is, in fact, very hard to if you are in a laundry mat. So, Tweek stared at the cycle of clothes in the washing machine.

"Hey Tweek," Craig greeted, "sorry about your coffee, man." The blonde teen was now sitting down, and when he looked up at his best friend with no shirt, Tweek immediately bowed his head, and blushed.

"N-n-no, don't apologize!" Tweek twitched as he heard his friend's apology

"Okay man," Craig patted Tweek on the back, and sat down next to him.

'_Argh!He's going to catch me staring!!!'_ Sad to say, as Tweek was thinking these thoughts, he was staring at Craig's chest without realizing it.

"See anything you like, Tweek?" Craig whispered, with each word dripped in intentions of turning Tweek on. And the attempt had followed through, although Tweek seemed surprisingly calm.

Sucking a hopeful breath, Tweek replied with a simple, "A-as a matter of fact, you bet your hot ass I do". At this comment, Craig mouth opened almost as quickly as his eyebrows were raised. Tweek worriedly smiled, and went up to put his washed clothes into the dryer.

As Tweek sat back down next to Craig, he was surprised that Craig was still sitting there, contrary to the idea of him running out of the mat, even though he was shirtless.

"Y-you're still sitting there?" Tweek asked shyly.

"Yes Tweek, I am still sitting here," Craig replied, deep in thought.

"Uh-uhh…so, well, uhh, Craig, I….welll…. I l--" Tweek's confession was cut off.

"I'm gay Tweek." Craig blurted, shocking Tweek.

"R-really?"

"Yeah," Tweek's hopeful future boyfriend mumbled, keeping his head down.

"F-for who?" Even though Tweek knew it was impossible, he had a small smudge of hope that it was him.

"Hmm, well, I don't think I can tell you!" Craig teased his best friend, lifting his head up. Tweek gasped at this, truly offended.

"He's really paranoid," he went on, "oh, and he loves coffee!"

"R-really? I love coffee too! Inngh!" Tweek was completely clueless.

"Yeah, and he's blond."

"So am I!" the blond boy relented. _What if he's not really gay and he's trying to make a fool out of me? Arg! Craig looks irritated! Did I do something wrong? Inngh!_

"Oh for the love of…" Craig grabbed Tweek by the shoulders, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against Tweek's hard. Craig felt Tweek squirm for a while, but he soon gave in, and happily returned the kiss.

"Nnghh…" A not so paranoid moan escaped from Tweek's lips, as the kiss got more intense, and some customers of the laundry mat started complaining.

'BEEP'

The sound of the machine caused both boys to break away from the kiss, with smiles towards each other. It was like that for a while, until Tweek realized his clothes were still in the dryer. _Ergh! What if they over dry? _It was back to his usual paranoid thoughts. Craig saw the look in Tweek's eyes, and laughed as the paranoid blonde got the clean clothes back in the basket.

"How about after you drop the clothes off, I get you coffee," suggested the blue hat boy.

"O-okay," Tweek complied gladly. Tweek and Craig walked to Tweek's house, which wasn't very far. After giving the clothes to his mother, Tweek came to a shocking discovery. Craig still had no shirt on.

"What happened to your shirt?" _He might get sick! Oh Jesus! _

"Eh, don't need it."

"What about your clothes at the laundry place?"

"Not mine. Some guy's in the alley."

"Then why did you wash them?" Tweek was confused.

"I saw you in there," Craig explained slyly, causing Tweek to grin.

"Let's get that coffee!" Craig shyly kissed Tweek on the forehead.

"Mhmm," murmured Tweek.

Craig and Tweek knew that nothing could ruin that day.

Not even the gnomes.

----------

There ya have it!

How was it?

Your reviews will be greattttly appreciated!

D


End file.
